Highly erosive areas include storm water pipe outfalls, curb outfalls, over-flow structures, and shorelines. In regions where there is a high shear force resulting from excessive velocities and turbulences, environmental scour can result.
To prevent scour, turf reinforcement mats have been provided. Such mats provide mechanical protection over these highly erosive areas and are typically placed over soil cover. Anchors are needed to secure the mat to the earth, turf, soil, or ground. Improvements in anchor arrangements and mat systems are desirable.